


because i can

by Sirspoonalot



Category: Dc comis, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirspoonalot/pseuds/Sirspoonalot
Summary: guy from our universe gets thrown in DC with functioning varients of games workshop and forge world models and the ability to get more, why, because this one has been in my head for a while and i'm tired of these fanfiction ideas keeping m awake at night. also yes I am aware of all my other unfinished stories and I don't care. I'm not really writing for an audience, if I get ideas for them I might update them if I can be bothered.
Relationships: Undecided
Kudos: 2





	because i can

It had been a slow day. Just another day in 2020. shut in with nothing to do aside from build and paint miniatures and play videogames. It had been fun at first. but now it was just monotonus. he put down his latest Model, it was very difficult to say what eactly his army was. his figures were more kitbashed then some ORK armies hed played against. largely speaking it was mechanicus, or technically, Dark mechanicum, but there was also Necromunda Van Saar gangers, and various Space Marine components. Both Warhammer 40k and Horus heresy era. like Thanatar Seige Automata, with the weapons of Leviathan seige dreadnoughts, Vorax battle Automata but instead of assault cannons on its arms it had conversion beams, Volkite Culverns, multi meltas, plasma cannons, heavy bolters, from forge world contemptor dreadnoughts. base infantry were largly thallax battle automata but were arned with weapons they wernt really upposed to have, radium rifles, Volkite serpenta, chargers, space marine infanrty culverns, power swords, galvanic casters and mag inverter sheild from Secutarii, but alo van saar enegy sheilds and plasma cannons and other plasma guns, melta weapons and othter weapons that came from the space marine lines, there were also castallix and domitar automata for heavier and mounted varients, The commander was a human witha van saar body a tech preist back pack with all sorts of Mechandendrites, a pargon blade and an Adrathic destrucor from the Custodes because true scale was non existant, there was also a Helfrost pistol from a space wolves Iron preist on its hip, how did he pay for this, he didnt, well, not all of it, he took measurments and sizes from pre existing sets then used a freinds 3D printer who then mailed them to him. they didnt look as good but it was recognisable. and it was cheaper, and a lot more fun when you weren't fretting over your wallet. Leaning back with a sigh, he looked out the window, shit, it was night. How the hell had another whole day passed him by, well, no, stupid question, he knew precisely where it had gone. Waking up at 2:00pm and zoning out the rest of the day tended to cut through the hours. ''Ugh, when will this end!'' ''Right now if we skip the preamble.'' His fight-flight response immediately kicked in. Standing and spinning in a single motion he faced his intruder and ooooh… What the fuck was this... It couldn't have stood more than 4 feet tall, it wore a red jumpsuit with a green bowler hat, it had its arms crossed behind it's back, it's neck was too long for its body, it's head was too large for its neck, its cold grey almost fishlike eyes locked onto him with unnerving intensity, a large hooked nose rested above thin lips that stretched far too wide to be natural. ''Umm, hi. Who the hell are you and why are you.'' Its lips parted in a cruel grin exposing hundreds of needle like teeth set rather akin to an Angler fish, 'oh that's not normal' ''I'm beyond you, why should I pretend to be anything different.'' 'okay it can red minds... of course it can.' ''What do you want?'' ''Oh so many questions that I don't feel like answering. As for what I want. Entertainment. Don't worry... you'll catch on, eventually.'' with that it unfolded its arm's which like its head and face were out of proportion and too long, it clicked its spider like fingers and the world dropped out from under him like on a rollercoaster. 'What the fuck' \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ????????? Pov Well the piece was set, the die cast, now what to give to it? Only what we could find in its residence... that was the rule, it was why they had picked this reality, one where sooo many others were known and yet unreachable. They looked around for a second wondering where to begin... well firstly, the battle robots from that so very entertaining if slightly... repetitive universe, they went into the portal, eh might as well put all of them in. Now what else... They teleported too another room, hmm video games and movies... choosing the one titled 'Inquisitor Martyr' it cherry picked some choicer cuts, so too speak, 'lets see, ooh quite a bit here, well no point giving it tools if it doesn't know how to use them, iv'e done that before... entertaining at first but... it gets boring just watching them bumble around, some not even using all the tools available, that got... frustrating, very, very quickly, how many games have I lost because the piece was too stupid. taking the 'perk trees' of the so called 'tech priest' and assassin it shoved the knowledge and requisite biological and cybernetic upgrades so that knowledge could be used most effectively, it discarded the thin plastic disc and moved onto the next one. Mechanicus, self explanatory. 'hmm, no more upgrades, eh, what of it, weapons, the knowledge of how to use them and how to make more, this was the only time it would have this round to actually give his piece power.' even now he could sense the other players creating their pieces to their liking, who knew when it would next have a chance to bolster his pieces power, or even if, how long would it take for it to meet another piece of a player he wasn't friendly with, and then what that other piece would be equipped with, only a few rules were present, a piece could be guided to or take power for itself at any point but no physical aid could be given, only at the end of every round could new equipment or powers be bestowed, neither immortality or resurrection in any form could be given, God tier powers were forbidden, only one piece may be re equipped or enhanced at the end of a round, At only one piece It was doing badly, It had many enemies, It needed to be careful, strike hard and fast, and only at the opportune times. This was the last and only piece he could create this round, if this one failed, well, it would not be pleasant. ''#=+)($£'' Damn, that was time up. it would have to do. Well, it was equipped, the start of it's... journey. so to speak was chosen, let the games begin.


End file.
